


Games People Play

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Urgo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surefire cure for boredom is to play some games. Too bad no one else wants to cooperate. Missing scene from Urgo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the briefing room scene in "Urgo" where Jack swears he wasn't singing... until he was offered the proof. :) The first line of dialogue comes directly from the end of that scene.

Life among these people can be very boring. Long hours of reading, meditating and who knows what else, sometimes it took a great deal of patience to deal with it all.

Unfortunately, patience was not something a man of great means had a lot of. In fact, Urgo considered it his obligation to show the people he was stuck with a good time. Surely they would learn to appreciate his talents and helpful hints. Sure, it would take some time, but well worth the effort, if for nothing else, than to eliminate the boredom.

"I got an idea," he said. "Why don't we play a game? Some sort of a wonderful game? Uh, something with a dictionary. It's so much fun. You know, you get a word and then, ha, you write what you think the word is. Oh, it's a lot of laughs. And educational," he said as he pointed at O'Neill. "It's really nice. I think you'll like it."

O'Neill put his head down on the table in exasperation, while the others just glared.

"Xenophobe," Urgo said, smug in the knowledge that he had finally broken through Daniel Jackson's concentration. The man in question stared at the wall in front of him with an expression of resigned acceptance.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "It means being afraid of foreign things and people." He turned to give Urgo a pointed look as he added, "Something I'm beginning to relate to."

"You and me both," O'Neill looked up to say in an annoyed tone.

Urgo tried to look hurt, but he never could stay angry at these people. "It's a fun word," he insisted. "It starts with an X, but sounds like a Z. Funny huh? Educational?"

"Educational," Samantha and Daniel said in unison. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

O'Neill on the other hand would not cooperate. "Don't encourage him," he snarled.

Daniel shrugged in annoyance leaving Urgo to pick up the pace.

"You are such a stick in the mud," Urgo said with what he hoped was a scowl. O'Neill gave him an indignant look, but Urgo had another thought. "Oh. Oh," he said with renewed enthusiasm, "Maybe we could play another game. Yes, we can choose another word and act out what we think it means. That would be even better!"

"Oh come on," O'Neill said. "Give it a rest, will ya?"

"Don't be a stick in the mud," Samantha said, with just a little urging from Urgo. He could only hope that it would work this time around. 

"Carter?" O'Neill said in an amazed tone.

Samantha gave him an "I didn't mean it" look, but Urgo was past that incident already. "It will be fun," he said yet again, this time with a little push behind the words. "Teal'c, you go first."

Teal'c sat regally, actively trying to find a word that would work, but O'Neill beat him to the punch. 

"Loathing," O'Neill said with a malicious smirk on his face. He got up to walk around the table so that he could poke a finger at Urgo. "It means hatred, in case you didn't know."

Urgo took a step back, now wishing he hadn't come up with this game. Then he remembered they couldn't hurt him. They wouldn't try that experiment again, would they? "I know what it means," he said a little nervously. "But maybe you could point that finger at someone else?" O'Neill immediately pointed at the chair General Hammond had been sitting in until he got fed up and left, but then turned back to Urgo, who began trying to patch things up again. It seemed like he was always patching things up.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" O'Neill nodded emphatically, but Urgo was not going to let them make him disappear again. "We're friends remember? You and me. And Teal'c and Samantha and Daniel too." He nodded vigorously and gave them a wide smile. "Come on. We can be best friends." He spread his arms out wide and said, "Group hug!"

It wasn't working. They looked at him with a mixture of expressions that worried Urgo. Not to be undone, he said, "How about another game? You'll like this one."

"Xenophobia," O'Neill said in defiance, this time his expression was downright wicked. "It works for me."

"Me too," Daniel and Samantha said together. This was not good, Urgo realized. He pushed a little doubt toward Samantha to get her to stop working on the thoughts of fine tuning the device to evict him and immediately got a flash of inspiration.

"I know!" he said, feeling that this may be a good time for him to leave them alone. "We'll play another game." Teal'c frowned at him this time, but Urgo had a plan. "Let's play hide and seek. You close your eyes and I'll hide."

"For good?" O'Neill asked wearily.

"Oh I hope so," Daniel said with a hopeful look on his face.

"It would be welcome news," Teal'c said in his deep tones.

"One can only hope," Samantha said with a sigh.

"Well okay, not for good," Urgo said in a hurt tone. "But you'll miss me when I'm gone. You'll see." They didn't seem to agree and Urgo knew when enough was enough. "Okay. I'm going. I'm leaving now and then you'll be sorry." No one objected so Urgo tried again. "I'm walking away." Still nothing, which was a little disconcerting because he really did want them to like him. He knew from experience that the alternative was worse. "Okay, I'm back," he added, worried now that if he left them to their own devices, they'd find a way to make him disappear again. "I knew you didn't want me to leave."

"Yes we did," O'Neill told him flatly.

"Fine," Urgo responded in a huff. He had gone too far and now they were angry with him again. At least that was the way it seemed. He backed off into their subconscious, finding solitude in the fact that he hadn't left them completely alone. But now he was lonely, with the unsettling feeling that he had ruined his chances to make them like him. That was not good and he tried to justify the consequences. It wasn't his fault, he decided. They're the ones who didn't know what the word fun meant. Yes. They're the ones making it difficult to be friends. He smiled at that thought. They just needed some time to loosen up and he could patient. 

Yes, he thought with gleeful satisfaction. It shouldn't take long at all.


End file.
